


Coffee House Proposal

by Marylander050800



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Engagement, Honeymoon, I have an obsession, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slash, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylander050800/pseuds/Marylander050800
Summary: Cass proposes to Enzo in his own coffee shop





	

It's been almost two years since he and Cass have been more than just barista/customer and it's been amazing. Everyday's a new adventure with Cass, from his crazy stories at the coffee shop, to the charity he drags Enzo along to events for, to just Cass being his boisterous self.

Enzo watches as Cass expertly pulls espresso, makes latte art, and rings up customers. His smile is bright and friendly and never fails to make Enzo 's heart feel so damn full. And sappy for that matter.

Cass is definitely a sight to behold, long capable fingers, long hair pulled back, dimples deep and vivid, and sparkling eyes to top it all off. He towers over most and should look intimidating, but instead is the epitome of welcoming so no wonder his store is the busiest one in town, a Starbucks down the street notwithstanding. Cass happens to look up right at that moment and his grin, if possible, gets even wider – those adorable white teeth biting at his bottom lip. Be right there he mouths and Enzo nods, before looking around trying to find a seat. His usual spot is surprisingly open, but Enzo figures it's a perk of being the owner's boyfriend.

Taking his laptop out of his bag, and adjusting his things, Enzo settles in to try and attempt to get some work done. Cass comes by right then as if summoned by magic and Enzo guesses work will have to wait. Cass Accounting: that's simple math anyway. "Hey, babe," Enzo greets, pulling on Cass's apron so he can kiss his boyfriend. Cass tenses a little but melts into the kiss, always opening so prettily for Enzo. "Hey, stud muffin," Cass replies once they pull away. Enzo wrinkles his nose then smiles a little at the endearment, Cass always manages to relate it to food and make it the cheesiest names ever.

"How has your day been?" Enzo asks, crinkling his brow as Cass remains standing with a mug in his hand rather than sitting in front of Enzo and enabling the terrible coffee addiction Enzo has. It got worse since he started coming to The Bean. "Cass, everything okay?" Enzo asks when Cass doesn't say anything. Cass nods and places the coffee in front of Enzo, uncharacteristically quieter. It's weirding Enzo out, to be honest, and he has no idea what's going on. He can't take his eyes off of Cass's oddly still form, not even paying attention to the mug of his life's elixir in front of him. Clearly Cass coffee, too.

"Your coffee, Enzo," Cass says, well whispers really. Enzo is more worried about Cass, but Cass is gesturing to the cup like it's very important so Enzo looks down and then feels his breath catch. He remembers telling Cass how much he loved coffee art and Cass definitely went above and beyond in his latest creation. It said "Will you marry me?" The words take a minute to sink in and by the time Enzo looks up, he sees Cass on his knee by the table, a ring box open in those awesome hands.

Strands of his hair that came out are falling into his eyes, shielding them a little from view, but Enzo can see vulnerability in them. Cass meets his gaze when he sees that Enzo has stopped gaping at the mug. "Enzo, I know that there are a million words to use, and a million ways to propose. I chose to do this the best way I knew how. I love you, will you marry me?" Cass asks, voice sure even though Enzo can see the way his body language is screaming with nerves. Enzo laughs before responding."I love you, too, hell yes I'll marry you!"

He pretty much launches himself at Cass who catches him like Enzo knew he would, and they kiss, Enzo's hands tangling in Cass's long hair, and Cass's arms enclosed snugly around him. Enzo can hear the echo of claps and cheers from the people in the coffee shop, but he was too caught up in his fiancées kiss to care about anything else.

8 months later

"On behalf of this these two men, I would like to welcome all the family member's attending their wedding. These two are a sickeningly adorable couple so they are going to be getting married today. That is, if they came here of their own free will. Do you both come of your own free will?"

Enzo and Cass took each other's hands and nodded in unison. "We do."

Vince surveyed the room before saying, "And I have to ask this, even though I know the answer. Do any here object to this union?" Cass swore he heard actual crickets chirping in that building, with that silence as loud as it was. "Then let's begin. I think you both prepared your own vows?" Vince asked.

Cass nodded. He knew that most of the time people read their vows from a sheet of paper, but the words he had to say were too big to write down and recite. Taking strength from Enzo's hands in his, he began to speak. "Enzo...I met you when you first walked into my coffee shop two years ago, and when you asked me to be your date to a banquet, I couldn't imagine we would come this far. I mean, now they are each other's date to our wedding. When we first started dating, you've done some weird things and stupid things that I didn't always agree with or liked. Things I almost broke up with you for sometimes, but now I'm so glad I didn't. I promise you that I will stay with you. We've been together through thick and thin, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Cass took a shaky breath and focused on Enzo's big blue eyes.

The other man was near tears, with moisture swimming in his eyes. Cass continued, "When you got fired from that restaurant, I was proud of you. I don't think I've ever said that, but it's true. You protected that girl from the guy trying to rob it, and I was so proud even though it cost you your job I still am. I always will be proud of you. I love you." Cass choked up on those words and blinked back tears.

Enzo had allowed some to fall, but when Vince said, "And what do you have to say to that, Enzo?" he smiled wider than Cass had ever seen him smile. "This is our day, Cass. Our siblings have gotten married to special people, and now it's our turn. I'll admit, I'm the first to talk about your height. All the time. But your stature can't contain your heart. It shines out around you, and it is breath-taking. And I promise I'll always be able to see it." Cass had never seen Enzo this serious before. "I love you, Cass, and I love the fact that soon I will be your husband and life partner. Since you sold your shop a few months ago because you wanted to do something else. I supported you on that and I know you'll do something great. I'll always have faith in you, even when I can't have faith in myself." Enzo was crying.

Cass was near tears, himself. It was the final thing Enzo said clinched it, and Cass felt his tears spilling down his face as he reached out to pull Enzo into his arms. "I was never more shocked than when you got down on one knee in the coffee shop. I didn't think I deserved that love. I mean, there we both were working, and nearing our two year anniversary. I thought you were kidding, and now we're here and I promise...I will never doubt you again."

Cass wrapped his arms around Enzo, who cried into his shoulder while Vince said, "Do you, Colin Cassady, take Enzo to be your lawfully wedded husband." Of course Cass said, "I do." But when the same question was posed to Enzo, it took him a moment to compose himself and say, "You don't even need to ask that. Of course I do." Vince nodded. "I actually did have to. But, as we all knew was going to happen, by the authority vested in me by the state of Florida, I pronounce you husband and husband. Now then, we all know you've been holding off on this...just kiss each other already!"

Cass pulled Enzo so hard to himself that their kiss was borderline painful. He was vaguely aware of the cheers and hooting coming from all around them. He broke the kiss after he wasn't sure how long and took a breath. That's then chaos erupted. People surged up to them and congratulated them in a whirlwind Cass would remember forever. Through it all, Enzo clung to his hand like a lifeline, and Cass knew he was squeezing back just as hard.

Enzo and Cass entered the hotel room that they were staying at for their honeymoon by the resort "Did you have them set this up?" Enzo asks, looking around their hotel suite. He shrugs out of his jacket. There has to be a dozen candles scattered around the room, the light casting flickering shadows all around. He grins. "What? No rose petals on the bed?" Cass comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Enzo's waist. "Sorry," he murmurs into Enzo's hair and Enzo can feel him smiling against it. "I think I know how I can make up for it."

Cass's hands start to unbutton Enzo's white shirt. Heat flares low in Enzo's belly when Cass's fingertips brush over his collar bone. They've been waiting all day for this, shared looks all night had Enzo wanting to drag Cass off to the coat room or any other secluded area they could find in the reception hall. Enzo's lips are soft against his neck.

They part and his tongue swipes out, hot and wet against Enzo's skin, raising a shiver in his body. Enzo turns in Cass's arms and pulls him down for a kiss. He brushes his tongue over Cass's lower lip and slips it inside when Cass opens up for him. One of his hands curls in Cass's hair and he feels Cass's hands settle at his waist.

They move to the bed and wind up with Enzo sitting at the end of it and Cass on his knees between Enzo's legs. He pushes up the hem of Enzo's white undershirt and presses a kiss just above his navel while his hands stroke over the thin material of Enzo's black dress pants, making his cock achingly hard. Enzo is sure that he'll never get over how much he loves the feel of Cass's hands on him and bites down on his bottom lip, stifling a groan that rumbles out. Leaning back on his arms, Enzo watches Cass with half lidded eyes as undoes the zipper.

Cass's glittering blue eyes flick up to Enzo's face and he hooks his fingers into the hem of Enzo's pants and boxers and tugs them down to his ankles. The air is cool against Enzo's cock and he shivers ever so slightly. Cass strokes along the length of sensitive, heated flesh, circling at the base loosely. His other hand comes to rest on Enzo's thigh, the metal of his ring feeling cool against his skin.

He sucks in a breath when Cass's mouth closes over the head of his cock, his soft, pink tongue swipes over it and laps up a dribble of pre-come. Enzo's hand returns to Cass's hair, stroking the soft strands. Another groan escapes him as Cass's tongue slides down over the vein on the underside of his shaft and all the way back up before sucking him down. The hand that's in Cass's hair tightens in response.

He can feel Cass swallow around him and has to force himself not to come right that instant. Slowly, Cass pulls back, tongue dragging along the length until just the tip is in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. He swallows Enzo all the way down again and forces another wordless cry from him. Cass moves, fucking his mouth on Enzo's cock and working the base of it with his fist. Enzo rolls his hips in time with Cass's movements.

"Oh, fuck, Cass," he pants. Arm too tired to support him any longer, Enzo lays back and lets his hand slip free of Cass's hair. Liquid heat rushes through his veins, making every nerve spark and sets his pulsing racing. The shock of cool air and loss of Cass's mouth around his dick drags a pitiful noise from his mouth. Enzo sits up a little to see what Cass is doing. Cass wraps his other hand around Enzo's cock, stroking absently as he reaches behind him for his bag.

"Cass, c'mon," Enzo pleads, unsatisfied with the lack of Cass's slick, warm mouth on him. He settles back against the bed. "Just hold on," Cass replies and continues to search through the bag with one hand. A moment later, Cass returns and Enzo hears the sound of a cap being opened. Cass takes him in his mouth again with the same perfect suction as before and rubs two cool, slick fingers over Enzo's hole. Enzo tries to push up into Cass's mouth and back against his fingers at the same time with a groan.

His body offers little resistance to Cass's fingers. They easily find his prostate, brushing past with each stroke and causing his cock to throb. One hand grips at the sheets while the other comes to rest on the back of Cass's head. The delicious, wet sounds Cass's mouth makes only add to the feeling of being completely engulfed by Cass, the feel of his mouth and fingers as they work the most sensitive parts of his body, the taste of him still lingering on Enzo's tongue and the faint smell of his cologne hanging in the air.

Again, Cass swallows around Enzo's cock, his fingers press against that spot and Enzo comes with a strangled cry, pouring down Cass's throat. The sound devolves into long, drawn out noises as he feels his whole body pulsing and slowly turn to mush. His hips give a few more shallow thrusts before stilling. Cass allows Enzo's softening cock to slip free of his mouth and presses a kiss to his left knee before disentangling himself.

The mattress shifts and Enzo manages to get his eyes open. For his effort, he's rewarded with the sight of Cass stripping out of his clothes until the only thing covering his skin is soft, golden candlelight. He smiles languidly as he takes him all in and Cass looks up, catching his gaze and grins back at him. Cass comes back to bed, covering Enzo's body with his own with absolutely nothing between them.

Enzo reaches up to run his fingers through Cass's hair and pulls him into a lazy, messy kiss until they have to pull away for air. He still loves tasting himself on Cass's tongue and sucks and licks until it's gone. Even then, Cass can't keep his mouth off of Enzo and kisses along his jaw until he reaches his ear. "Love you," Cass purrs into it and Enzo feels him smile when he returns the sentiment.

Cass takes hold of both Enzo's hands, fingers entwined, and slides them up beneath the pillow, grinning down at him and keeping just out of reach of Enzo's mouth. No matter how hard Enzo tries to regain control, Cass is just that much stronger and keeps him pressed against the mattress. All that wriggling around Enzo does ends up paying off for him when Cass's concentration breaks. He's incredibly hard and Enzo moving against him seems to make him that much harder.

Enzo notices and does it again, more purposefully this time, and Cass growls. Tilting his head, Cass closes his teeth around the skin and pulse spot in Enzo's neck and Enzo gasps in surprise. "Knew that'd get you to stop," Cass says smugly and kisses him. "God, thought about this all day. Couldn't wait to be alone with you," he pauses to capture Enzo's mouth, tongue sweeping inside. His voice is breathy and desperate as he rocks his hips against Enzo's. "Wanted to get you like this so fucking bad."

Enzo whimpers when the tip of Cass's cock brushes up against his hole. He'd be lying to himself if he hadn't been thinking about this all day as well. They had decided to do something new for their first night as a married couple, nothing kinky or anything, but something that would show their commitment to each other in a different way. A pleasant twinge of anticipation rises in Enzo's stomach at the thought. Cass lets go of Enzo's hands and they snake up to Cass's back, following the long column of his spine all the way up to his broad shoulders.

It's a path that Enzo knows well after two years of all kinds of touching, he's familiar with the feel of Cass's back when he's calm and relaxing on the couch as well as how those same muscles feel all tensed up as Cass fucks into him. "Want you," he says, voice rough and just as desperate-sounding as Cass's voice. Without another word, Cass sits up and finds the bottle of lube that had rolled away from them on the bed.

Enzo watches with interest as Cass slicks the liquid over his cock and feels his own twitch in response. He all but pulls Cass back down and kisses him deeply, one hand fisted in Cass's hair and wraps his legs around Cass's narrow hips. Cass pulls away, their foreheads still touching, and reaches down between their bodies to grab hold of his dick to guide himself into Enzo. It's slick enough that there isn't much resistance, but the friction is so much more different and so much better without the latex between them.

Enzo watches Cass's eyes widen at the sensation. "Jesus," he rasps out once he's completely inside. He's shaking ever so slightly and Enzo reaches up to run his hand soothingly over Cass's arm. Not another word is spoken between them once they get a rhythm going. The only sounds that can be heard are their shared, harsh breathing, that wet slapping of skin on skin and, for Enzo, his pulse thrumming loudly in his ears. The glide of Cass's cock inside of him, stretching him out and hitting that spot over and over draws out loud groans and incoherent sounds from Enzo's mouth.

For a moment, Enzo takes in the sight above him: Cass, face hard with effort and concentration; a sheen of sweat covers his body, accenting every inch of muscle on his arms and chest. Enzo moves his head up and licks the long line of Cass's throat, tasting salt on his skin before pulling Cass in for another long, messy kiss. Cass reaches between them, fitting a hand around Enzo's now achingly hard cock and strokes in firm, steady movements that have Enzo panting and getting closer to the edge.

He's murmuring something in Enzo's ear, but Enzo can only understand "feels amazing…oh fuck, so close." Enzo's breath hitches and there's just enough time for him to hook his arms around Cass's back and grab onto his shoulders as he arches his back and comes. There's nothing but white noise in his brain for a few, long moments and then, he registers Enzo's heavy, shifting weight on top of him, his labored breathing and incomprehensible noises.

Turning his head until his lips find Cass's ear, Enzo's breathes a series of rumbling encouragements, even in this state knowing just how his voice affects Cass, and he feels Cass stop, wordless cry ripping from his mouth. With one final thrust, Cass collapses on top of Enzo in a boneless, sweaty, panting heap of limbs. It gets uncomfortable and Cass pulls out, rolling onto his back and he brushes his damp hair out of his eyes as he looks at Enzo, a brilliant, wide, contented smile spread across his face. Cass looks at him, his own smile huge despite how completely exhausted he is.

Even the idea of getting up to get a washrag to clean up with seems like too much effort. He goes easily when Cass wraps an arm around him to pull him closer and kiss him. Without a word, Cass gets up and retrieves a warm, damp cloth from the bathroom and proceeds to clean them up. He tosses it in the general direction of the bathroom door before blowing out the candles in the room and curling back up with Enzo beneath the comforter.

Cass nuzzled the crook of Enzo's neck, pressing a kiss there and tells Enzo that he loves him. Giving the hand Cass has on Enzo's hairy stomach a squeeze, he tells Cass that he loves him just as much.


End file.
